Les ennuis appellent Granger
by DreamLoveRead
Summary: "Je préférerais vous ébouillanter dans un chaudron, vous utiliser comme ingrédient pour une potion, vous faire tester mes pires créations plutôt que de dîner avec vous Granger !" SS/HG.
1. Prologue

J'avais vingt-et-un ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Ou plutôt quand je le revis.

Il n'avait que très peu changé, en tout cas, il me sembla en tout point semblable à l'homme qu'il avait été. Physiquement, il avait conservé ses cheveux longs, un rideau noir sur son front pâle. Son nez était toujours en bec d'aigle, crochu et disgracieux. Il s'incrémentait bien dans son visage émacié. Sa haute stature compensait son manque de muscles, le rendant intimidant.

Je ne réussis pas à croiser son regard ce soir-là. Le bar était enfumé, sombre et ne permettait pas une quelconque approche. Je ne l'aurai pas souhaité de toute façon.

J'étais moi-même occupée à ce moment : un jeune homme s'efforçait de capter mon attention, que je finis par lui accorder.

En quittant le bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction. Dans les ombres et la foule, je ne le vis plus.

Agacée, je me collais plus franchement contre ma conquête d'un soir. Il me lança un sourire éblouissant, si tant est que dans notre état passablement éméché, on puisse qualifier sa grimace alcoolisée d'éblouissante.

Nous allâmes au point de transplanage, prêts à partir profiter ailleurs de la fin de soirée. Alors que les ombres et les lumières clignotantes des enseignes de bar se mélangeaient dans un tourbillon indistinct, je distinguai l'esquisse d'un sourire goguenard.

M'était-il destiné ? Cette question me perturba toute la nuit, bien après que mon amant se soit assoupi.

M'avait-il reconnue ? Cette question hanta les nuits suivantes.

Et plus tard, je finis par me demander ce qui avait conduit Severus Snape dans un bar du Londres moldu.

Je n'en parlais à personne, je voulais découvrir ses raisons seule. Et foi de Hermione Granger, j'y arriverai. Après tout, je n'étais pas la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération pour rien.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est la première que j'écris, j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire. Je l'ai postée sur un coup de tête, et maintenant je sens que je dois continuer à écrire (et oui, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, désolée ;) ). La passion des fanfictions est en moi XD J'ai des idées en tête mais je sens que l'histoire se développera le moment venu.** **Je suis ouverte à toute critique et à tout commentaire, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer !**

 **Je remercie caro1005line, HelloDarkness et Manon pour vos reviews, ainsi que MaryJanee, AlwaysSeverus39, SaniaWive et Vivet-Dore pour avoir ajouté ma fanfiction en favori ou pour la suivre.**

 **Disclaimer : la grande J.K. Rowling ! mon guide et la déesse de mon enfance 3**

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre !**

* * *

Il était une vérité communément admise dans le monde magique que Harry Potter était un héros, que Ronald Weasley était un ami fidèle et que Hermione Granger était une travailleuse acharnée.

La chute de Lord Voldemort, dictateur herpétophile et psychopathe imberbe, avait sonné la gloire du trio doré de Gryffondor. Dès le lendemain de la fin du règne sombre, le monde s'était tourné vers eux pour ne plus s'arrêter de les observer.

Absolument tout de ce qu'ils faisaient était scrupuleusement analysé et commenté par des hordes de groupies et des journalistes avides de ragots.

Le début de cette célébrité avait enchanté Ronald Weasley, qui s'était empressé d'en profiter pour réaliser son rêve. Il était à présent joueur de Quidditch professionnel, recruté pour un montant indécent au poste de gardien dans l'équipe des Chauves-souris de Fichucastel en Irlande.

Si on avait supposé que seule sa notoriété lui avait valu ce poste, désormais son talent était reconnu dans toute la ligue britannique et irlandaise.

Hermione pensait que la célébrité agissait sur Ron comme du Félix Félicis. Il se dopait aux flashs des appareils photos et aux demandes d'autographes. Rares étaient les mois sans une interview du rouquin ou une apparition avec au bras sa conquête du moment.

La jeune femme reconnaissait cependant que son ami n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que dans ce monde aussi brillant que les écailles d'un Opaloeil des Antipodes.

Hermione avait vécu quelques mois dans cette même vie éclatante, mais avait finalement décidé d'y échapper pour sa survie, selon elle. Ses amis, eux, auraient plutôt précisé que c'était pour préserver le monde magique que Hermione avait choisi de s'éloigner.

En effet, après une déprime incluant la perte de son emploi du Département de la Justice magique, la fin de sa relation tumultueuse avec le cher Ronald au cours d'un dîner de fiançailles catastrophique, la vente de son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et surtout une rencontre désastreuse avec Rita Skeeter qui s'était finie devant un tribunal, Hermione avait disparu pendant tout l'été.

Elle était revenue radieuse, et avait annoncé à ses proches soulagés de la voir vivante que, non, elle ne reviendrait pas vivre dans le monde des sorciers. Tout du moins, elle garderait ses distances le temps qu'on relègue son nom dans les livres d'histoire au lieu des magazines.

Personne ne comprenait exactement ce qu'elle fabriquait dans le monde moldu, mais puisque la petite princesse des Gryffondors continuait de fréquenter à l'occasion Pré-au-Lard, le Chemin de Traverse et Square Grimmaud, on lui laissait sa liberté. Après tout, Hermione n'avait pas cassé sa baguette pour s'enfuir en chantant sa haine des Chocogrenouilles.

Et à présent, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son studio de Mile End pour se rendre chez les Weasley. La tranquillité de son exil volontaire avait un prix : Hermione déjeunait une fois par mois chez eux au Terrier.

Hermione caressa son chat, sourit au miaulement de Pattenrond, attrapa son tote bag et transplana à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule.

* * *

En franchissant la porte de la maison, elle fut submergée des odeurs de tarte à la citrouille et de ragoût. Ça sentait bon son adolescence.

« Hermione ma petite chérie ! J'ai bien cru que tu nous avais oublié pour les Moldus, s'exclama Molly Weasley en étreignant avec force la jeune femme.

« Voyons Molly, comment pourrais-je ne pas venir goûter à vos délicieux plats ? gronda Hermione en se dégageant doucement mais fermement du câlin de maman ours de Molly. Oh bonjour Arthur !

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Et Mollynette, les Moldus ne sont pas des tortionnaires, Hermione est parfaitement en sécurité chez eux, expliqua le père de famille à sa femme qui semblait penser que leur Hermione aurait dû rester chez les sorciers.

« Tu vois bien maman, fit remarquer Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Hermione vient toujours à nos repas de famille, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

« Ginny, je suis heureuse de te voir, sourit Hermione. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé ?

La jolie rousse s'empara du bras de son amie, l'entraînant vers le salon et laissant Molly terminer ses préparatifs.

« Non, tu es la première après Harry, James et moi. Ah et Ron est en déplacement au Canada pour les sélections de la Coupe du Monde, expliqua Ginny.

« Et tu ne devais pas couvrir l'évènement ?

Ginny était devenue reporter sportif pour la Gazette des Sorciers, après avoir arrêté sa propre carrière éclair de joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead quand elle était tombée enceinte l'année dernière. Sa grossesse avait constitué une distraction majeure pour la presse, et cela avait grandement sauvé Hermione du scandale qu'elle avait déclenché avant de partir. Quoi de mieux que la nouvelle du futur enfant Potter-Weasley pour faire oublier la crise de nerf de Hermione Granger ?

« Non, j'ai préféré laisser cet article à Harvey. James a décidé de fêter ses six mois en ayant des coliques, soupira la jeune femme. Harry a une affaire importante en ce moment, le bureau des Aurors est en plein rush. Du coup, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Harry avec James, même si ma mère aurait accepté de le garder pour nous. Il faut bien qu'on vive les mauvais moments en tant que parents.

Hermione acquiesça. Bien que son filleul soit la majorité du temps un vrai petit ange, les bébés restaient une espèce un peu trop dangereuse à son goût. Elle garda sa réflexion pour elle, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle :

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

« En haut, dans mon ancienne chambre. Harry change James et essaye de le faire dormir. Je vais aller voir s'ils s'en sortent, fit Ginny en se levant.

« Je viens avec toi.

« Non reste, les autres vont arriver, sourit Ginny en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione pour l'inciter à se rasseoir. Et je te promets que tu ne tiens pas à subir l'odeur qui émane de James en ce moment. C'est pire que de vivre au milieu de six frères adolescents qui n'ont pas découvert le concept de la douche.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la comparaison qui, elle était sûre, avait bel et bien été vécue par son amie.

« Ah ah ! je savais qu'on connaissait ce rire mélodieux qui est le tien ! Et dire que pendant un temps, je n'ai pu me souvenir que de tes hurlements à l'encontre de Rita Skeeter et de ses couinements quand tu en as eu fini avec elle !

La jeune femme se retourna pour constater que oui, George Weasley aimait toujours autant la taquiner. Le reste de la fratrie Weasley venait de débarquer avec leurs familles respectives, et bien évidemment tout le monde souriait en se remémorant ses frasques contre la journaliste.

« Vous n'allez jamais me laisser oublier n'est-ce-pas ? soupira Hermione, tandis que Molly poussait tout ce petit monde dehors, le salon étant trop étroit pour accueillir un repas de famille.

« Jamais ! Après tout, on n'a pas l'occasion de contempler Hermione Granger la furie tous les jours. C'est un souvenir à graver dans toutes les mémoires du monde sorcier.

Alors que Hermione commençait doucement à rougir sous le coup de l'agacement, une main ferme vint se poser sur ses épaules.

« Allez George, tu dis ça car tu es jaloux du sort que Hermione a lancé ce jour-là une métamorphose en pie voleuse doublée du maléfice de saucissonnage, c'était brillant.

« Harry !

Hermione se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui venait de la complimenter sur un passage dont elle avait un peu honte. Même si voir Rita Skeeter immobilisée et transformé en un oiseau criard et couinant avait valu le coup.

« Tu m'as manqué Hermione, souffla-t-il en l'enserrant dans une étreinte amicale.

« Toi aussi, Harry. Alors, l'Auror accompli que tu es aurait des difficultés avec son fils, se moqua la jeune femme. Si les nouvelles recrues savaient ça Monsieur Potter !

« C'est un enfer, grommela le père en s'installant à ses côtés autour de la longue table de victuailles. J'ai cru qu'enfin il arrivait à faire ses nuits, mais non. Après la poussée des dents, les coliques ! Bien sûr je l'adore mais …

« Je ressens la même chose, coupa Ginny qui venait de s'attabler à son tour aux côtés de son époux. Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ton fils s'est finalement endormi. On peut profiter d'un peu de répit.

Hermione compatit avec ses deux amis, et prit sur elle en leur proposant de garder James pour les aider quand ils le souhaitaient. Après tout, même malade, le petit bout restait son filleul adoré.

Le repas se passa comme tout repas chez les Weasley. On déplora l'absence de Ron et de Charlie, qui venait peu aux repas dominicaux puisque résidant toujours en Roumanie.

On s'émerveilla devant les progrès des petits enfants du clan Weasley, qui étaient désormais au nombre de cinq, en incluant le filleul de Harry, le petit Teddy gardé par sa grand-mère Andromeda. Andromeda était seule depuis les décès de son époux, de sa fille et de son gendre. Harry avait accepté de lui laisser l'enfant Lupin, mais passait régulièrement du temps avec lui.

* * *

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin et que repus, les adultes se dirigeaient vers le salon pour un café, Hermione resta dans le jardin pour surveiller les enfants qui voulaient jouer dehors. Harry resta avec la jeune femme.

Hermione attendit un peu avant de se tourner vers son ami.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé trois semaines auparavant, dans le bar. Hermione se rappelait Severus Snape, attablé seul devant un verre. Elle se rappelait sa figure tordue dans un sourire qui depuis la hantait.

Sa première réflexion l'avait amenée à se souvenir des évènements d'après la guerre. Seulement, tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées en même temps, tout était si confus que Hermione préférait demander à Harry la confirmation des informations qu'elle avait sur Severus Snape.

« Harry, je me demandais, tu te souviens de la fuite de Snape ?

Hermione, encouragée par le hochement de tête de son ami, poursuivit d'un air détaché, en continuant à observer les petits qui jouaient à esquiver les gnomes.

« J'ai un peu oublié comment ça s'était passé. Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

« Oh et bien, comme tu le sais, après la chute de Voldemort, Snape a été sauvé à la dernière minute. Il a ingéré un anti-venin avant d'être attaqué par Nagini, la potion était cachée dans sa manche. Quand je l'ai cru mort, il était en fait en état de stase magique. Ça lui a permis de survivre jusqu'à la fin de la bataille et il a pu être emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Il y a été soigné mais lorsqu'il a pu sortir, au lieu de retourner chez lui ou à Poudlard, ou n'importe où dans notre monde, il s'est évanoui dans la nature.

« Évanoui ? Comme ça ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les Aurors n'avaient pas la moindre piste ?

Sous l'avalanche de questions, Harry leva les mains pour calmer sa meilleure amie.

« Pardon Harry, mais je suis étonnée. Je pensais que vous aviez gardé des traces de sa disparition.

« Eh bien, je n'étais qu'un simple aspirant Auror à l'époque, mais j'ai jeté un œil à son dossier après mon entrée au bureau. Il n'y a rien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue. Même si Snape avait été un espion et un agent double brillant, il n'avait pas pu échapper à la vigilance des Aurors à ce point.

« Il n'y a absolument rien alors ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant plus si c'était possible.

« Les dernières informations étaient au sujet de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Si je me souviens bien, c'était un peu après la Cérémonie du Souvenir et de la Paix. Quand on a remis les prix des Ordres de Merlin, il était toujours en convalescence, donc il n'a pas pu venir récupérer le sien. Pourquoi tu poses ces questions Hermione ? Tu sais quelque chose sur Snape ?

« Non, bien sûr que non Harry, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil suspicieux qui n'était ironiquement pas sans rappeler le Maître des Potions.

« C'est juste que comme j'ai voulu disparaître des radars sans vraiment y arriver, je me suis dit que le professeur Snape aurait été d'une aide précieuse, tu sais pour me donner des conseils, sourit-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil complice à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se détendit visiblement, et rit :

« Si tu veux des conseils pour disparaître sans laisser de traces, tu peux me demander Hermione. J'ai eu la meilleure note en filature et tapinois à l'examen des Aurors !

Puis redevenant brusquement sérieux, il murmura à la jeune femme :

« Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas vraiment t'enfuir sans laisser de trace Hermione ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux …

« Mais non Harry ! ça m'a juste traversé l'esprit, c'est tout, le rassura-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Je suis parfaitement bien à présent, tu n'as plus d'inquiétudes à avoir.

Harry parut convaincu et lui embrassa la joue avant de retourner voir sa femme, entraînant les enfants avec la promesse de la célèbre glace à la citrouille de mamie Molly en dessert.

Hermione de son côté s'attarda un peu dans le jardin. Même les cabrioles des gnomes un peu plus loin ne l'empêchait pas de laisser ses méninges tourner à toute vitesse.

Elle sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière l'absence de Snape. Surtout qu'il n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde, si les Aurors avaient vraiment fait leur boulot trois ans auparavant, ils l'auraient sans doute retrouvé.

Mais non, personne ne semblait se douter que Snape était dans le Londres moldu, tout près d'eux, et qu'apparemment, il ne se cachait pas outre mesure.

 _Personne sauf moi._

Hermione sentait qu'elle avait bien fait de ne rien dire. Si Harry ne savait rien, autant ne pas faire des révélations inutiles pour le moment. Après tout, elle-même ne savait pas si elle pouvait revoir Severus Snape.

Et même qu'il se pouvait qu'elle ait confondu son ancien professeur et un inconnu qui lui ressemblait. Hermione n'était pas dans un état très glorieux ce soir-là. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Et si Harry lui cachait quelque chose, Hermione préférait découvrir d'abord de quoi il s'agissait malgré ses aventures à Poudlard, son meilleur ami était devenu un Auror confirmé qui ne laissait pas des secrets lui échapper. Il resterait professionnel et refuserait de lui dire la vérité.

Non, le mieux était d'enquêter elle-même. Hermione sentit un frisson d'excitation la parcourir.

 _A nous deux Snape !_

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me donnera l'envie de continuer et j'apprendrai par la même occasion !**

 **Bisous,**

 **DreamLoveRead**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai mis le temps, je suis désolée, je vais tenter de publier plus régulièrement (non non, pour de vrai). Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage et une nouvelle rencontre ... Je n'en dis pas plus ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je suis preneuse de toute critique et commentaire :) J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre, je vous fais des bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Un grand merci à Zeugma412, Noumea, Manon, un lecteur, Slytherininthebodyandheart pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction en favori ou qui la suivent.**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à la grande JKR, sauf mes petites créations ;)**

* * *

Il fallait établir un plan. C'était la base de toute expédition, de toute aventure et de toute enquête.

Hermione Granger aimait les plans. Une ligne directrice claire, de nombreuses possibilités en découlant, une part d'incertitude dans un schéma bien structuré en somme. La jeune femme se plaisait à penser que si elle n'était pas connue pour ses qualités de stratège (contrairement à Ron qu'elle n'avait jamais battu aux échecs sorciers), elle n'en demeurait pas moins souple d'esprit. Hermione pouvait se perdre une journée entière à imaginer l'aboutissement d'un plan minutieusement préparé.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas la mécanique bien huilée et l'application méthodique de ses théories qui attiraient Hermione, non, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était lorsque son plan se grippait. L'inattendu survenait parfois, remettant en question toute sa logique et tout son esprit brillant. Il fallait alors réagir rapidement, et ne pas se laisser dépasser.

Hermione aimait les plans, et elle adorait les voir échouer. Paradoxal, peut-être pas tant que ça. Après tout, elle restait une Gryffondor.

Ses aventures pendant sa scolarité avec ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient habituée aux surprises, aux pièges mortels et aux ennuis. Une vie bien rangée n'était décidément pas pour elle.

Accro à l'adrénaline, la petite Miss Je-sais-tout !

Hermione saisit un crayon et un cahier vierge, sur lequel elle écrivit tout ce qu'elle savait de la disparition de Severus Snape. Faire des recherches était la première étape du plan. Puis elle s'empara de son ordinateur portable hybride. Les machines hybrides fonctionnaient selon les deux technologies, moldue et sorcière.

Après la guerre, le Ministère sous l'impulsion des Résistants et de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avait approfondi les liens avec le monde moldu. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de révéler l'existence de la magie, mais d'ouvrir les yeux du monde sorcier sur leurs voisins.

Les cours d'Etude des Moldus étaient obligatoires jusqu'en troisième année à Poudlard. Le département de M. Weasley au Ministère comptait une cinquantaine d'employés, non plus seulement chargés de réprimer l'usage de la magie dans le monde moldu. Leur mission était d'étudier la technologie moldue, de comprendre leurs sociétés et leur mode de vie.

Tout cela était encore expérimental, mais cela contribuait à faire évoluer peu à peu les mentalités. Même si Molly Weasley en voulait toujours aux Moldus de lui avoir prétendument volé son ex-future belle-fille, en la personne d'Hermione.

En tout cas, de petites merveilles avaient ainsi vu le jour, comme l'ordinateur hybride que la jeune femme utilisait quotidiennement. Il y avait aussi des téléphones, des voitures améliorées, des télévisions qui diffusaient des matchs de Quidditch ... Ils auraient pu s'en passer de cette dernière trouvaille, selon Hermione. Ses amis s'organisaient des soirées dignes des plus grands supporters de foot. Ginny lui confiait alors généralement la terreur aka James Potter, car la jeune maman n'aurait jamais raté une de ces soirées.

Secouant la tête d'incompréhension, Hermione lança une recherche sur le MagicWiki, l'encyclopédie magique.

 _Severus Snape_

Le moteur de recherche lui indiqua une biographie du Maître des Potions, depuis son passé de Mangemort jusqu'à sa rédemption et son acclamation finale par la communauté magique, le point d'orgue étant son Ordre de Merlin. La page précisait que l'ancien espion n'avait pas été présent pour la remise des prix, confirmant ce qu'Harry lui avait expliqué la veille, et que depuis, Severus Snape avait disparu.

« Disparu du monde sorcier seulement, marmonna Hermione en notant les noms d'ouvrages qui étaient donnés en bibliographie. Elle passerait chez Fleury & Bott.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines depuis l'apparition inopinée de Snape dans la vie d'Hermione. Et bien que son boulot soit intéressant, travailler au sein d'un cabinet juridique de Londres n'équivalait pas une aventure. C'est pourquoi Hermione peinait à penser à autre chose que son enquête.

Certains soirs, elle se flagellait mentalement. Si elle avait choisi de devenir Auror, elle aurait eu son quota d'excitation. Puis elle se souvenait qu'Harry lui-même trouvait que le métier d'Auror était surfait depuis la chute du dictateur albinos aka Survivant passait énormément de temps à archiver ses réunions et à faire du recrutement.

Peu d'intérêt pour Hermione Granger, qui n'était pas aussi intello bêcheuse que les rumeurs le prétendaient. Non, son boulot de conseillère juridique en affaires était sympa. Elle aurait bientôt fini son apprentissage, avec deux ans d'avance. Son titre d'héroïne de guerre lui avait permis d'obtenir une équivalence avantageuse avec son cursus en droit magique.

C'était la seule opportunité liée à son statut qu'elle n'avait pas su refuser. Seulement, le mystère n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Hermione se pencha vers la pendule de son bureau. Dix-sept heures quarante-trois. Elle s'autoriserait à partir après son ultime rendez-vous de la journée. Ça lui laisserait le temps de rentrer chez elle, se changer, avaler un repas et passer une bonne soirée.

Ragaillardie par cette idée, elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à sa collègue et amie, Cassy. Elle travaillait dans l'équipe Divorces du cabinet, et s'était très bien entendue avec Hermione. A la grande surprise de cette dernière d'ailleurs, pour qui l'amitié féminine avait été une exception nommée Ginny jusque-là.

Cassy lui répondit dans la minute, et Hermione sourit.

 _Partante pour ce soir ma chérie, j'ai touché le jackpot avec le divorce McKinnon, alors je suis vraiment vraiment d'humeur ! Coin habituel ?_

 _Oui, j'ai envie de m'amuser en terrain connu ce soir ! Félicitations pour ton affaire, tu vas battre Matthews ce mois-ci !_

 _J'espère bien, il devient beaucoup trop sûr de lui ... A tout à l'heure Hermy !_

Hermione rit toute seule en imaginant la tête du collègue de Cassy Matthews et elle se livraient un combat acharné qui reposait sur presque rien mais qui prenait des proportions atomiques depuis quelques temps.

Si Hermione était encore une jeune fille romantique de dix-huit ans, elle aurait parié sur des sentiments refoulés. Cassy l'aurait assassinée si elle avait su que son amie pouvait penser ça. Après tout, elles étaient pareilles toutes les deux, des jeunes femmes ambitieuses et indépendantes, dont les aspirations romantiques s'arrêtaient au fait de passer une bonne soirée en bonne compagnie.

Hermione sourit encore plus. La petite Miss Je-sais-tout, héroïne de la Grande Guerre et membre du trio d'or n'était plus aussi prude. Elle ne se féliciterait jamais assez de sa décision de s'éloigner du monde sorcier. Ici, elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait.

Du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à sa rencontre incongrue avec un certain sorcier dans le monde moldu.

Hermione avait décidé que pendant l'étape de recherche, elle ne pouvait plus sortir comme avant, et encore moins dans le bar où elle avait vu le rictus sarcastique de Severus Snape. Au risque de s'emballer et d'agir en Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu le faire fuir. Sauf que cette histoire parasitait son esprit et qu'elle avait à présent assez de retenue (elle l'espérait en fait) pour ne pas laisser l'adrénaline la dépasser.

Il était vraiment temps de passer à l'étape deux du plan. La phase de recherche n'ayant rien donné de concret, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le chercher en personne lui apporterait des réponses. Il en allait de sa tranquillité d'esprit.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione et Cassy étaient dans le petit bar sombre et bruyant. L'ambiance était idéale pour quiconque voulait repartir accompagné, mais en même temps, les filles ne se faisaient pas embêter plus que cela. Hermione se sentait vivante dans cette atmosphère tamisée. Les rires et les exclamations des habitués la berçaient, surtout après sa journée dans les bureaux feutrés du cabinet juridique.

D'habitude, les deux jeunes femmes se posaient sur une des rares tables au fond du bar pour boire une première tournée, puis selon leur humeur, elles allaient s'amuser au milieu de la foule. Parfois, Hermione rentrait seule, parfois non. Cassy était plus constante dans ses aventures, il était rare qu'elle quitte le bar sans compagnie. Cela leur convenait très bien à chacune.

« Laisse-moi donc de la place, allez Hermy ! s'exclama Cassy à l'oreille d'Hermione tout en la poussant plus loin sur la banquette de cuir. Tadaaa ! Tournée pour Super Cassy, la reine des couples brisés, fit la jeune blonde en lui tendant un cocktail.

« Matthews n'a rien vu venir alors ? répondit Hermione en s'emparant de sa boisson.

« Hé non, ricana son amie très satisfaite d'elle-même. Je suis la meilleure, j'ai remporté la bataille pour Mrs McKinnon. L'avocat adversaire n'a rien compris non plus. Si tu avais vu sa tête ...

« De l'avocat ? demanda Hermione, sirotant distraitement son cocktail. Elle scrutait discrètement le bar, tout en continuant d'écouter les fanfaronnades de Cassy.

« Mais non, de Matthews. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione se retourna vers son amie, dont les joues commençaient à rougir d'agacement. Elle lui sourit pour l'apaiser et répondit :

« Excuse-moi Cass, j'ai simplement la tête ailleurs en ce moment, gros dossier.

Bon elle ne mentait pas réellement, l'affaire Severus Snape était un gros dossier pour elle.

« Moui, tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec les magiciens ?

« Les sorciers, Cass, soupira Hermione, et évite d'en parler comme ça, tu n'es pas effectivement censée être au courant.

Hermione s'en voulait encore de cette malheureuse révélation. Cassy Hamilton, vingt-six ans, était une Moldue bien sûr.

En fuyant la communauté magique, Hermione avait choisi de se lier avec d'autres personnes, non-magiques cette fois. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou, plus personne ne s'empressait de lui demander ce que ça faisait d'être une héroïne de guerre. Et Hermione avait été encore plus ravie lorsqu'elle s'était entendue avec Cassy sans que celle-ci ne cherche à savoir si elle sortait avec Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley ou les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à sa nouvelle amie ce qu'était la magie et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Jusqu'au jour où, en rentrant d'une soirée animée, Cassy était venue chez elle, Hermione étant trop éméchée pour rentrer seule. C'était l'une de ses soirées apocalyptiques dans lesquelles la jeune née-moldue se laissait complètement aller. Hermione en avait légèrement abusé au début de son insertion dans sa nouvelle vie. Une façon comme une autre de tourner une page. Toujours était-il que son état avait obligé Cassy à venir à son appartement. Elles étaient entrées, Cassy avait allongé Hermione, puis black-out. En se réveillant, Hermione avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bout de bois dans sa poche ? Les images sur les photos ont bougé non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avait dans cette malle ? Et pourquoi un hibou tapait à la fenêtre depuis hier soir ?_

Hermione avait grimacé, s'était empressée de boire une potion anti-gueule de bois, avant de se résoudre à tout expliquer à Cass. Avoir une alliée n'était pas si mal, et elle avait demandé la permission à Kingsley, Ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre et ancien de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Bon, la permission lui avait été accordée après avoir déjà révélé l'essentiel. En tout cas, Hermione n'avait pas été inquiétée.

Par contre, elle le serait si Cassy s'évertuait à hurler à tout le bar l'existence des sorciers.

« Excuse-moi Hermy, fit Cassy avec une petite moue. Mais tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

« Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers la salle bondée, cru distinguer quelqu'un et puis demanda à son amie.

« Je vais sortir un instant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air suspicieux de Cassy.

« Oh bien sûr, je t'en prie. En attendant, je vais aller discuter avec ce charmant jeune homme qui me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Ne m'attends pas pour rentrer chérie !

En souriant, Hermione laissa Cassy à sa conquête, et se dépêcha de sortir du bar. Alors qu'elle se frayait un passage entre les fumeurs et ceux qui discutaient sur le trottoir, elle sentit son bras être happé par une main ferme. Avant de réellement comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Hermione se retrouva un peu à l'écart de la foule amassée, devant la personne qui parasitait ses pensées.

C'était bien lui, tout de noir vêtu comme habituellement, quoiqu'il avait troqué ses capes contre un long manteau et un jean à la moldue. Il n'avait pas lâché son bras, l'observant avec attention et un léger amusement.

Hermione, trop choquée pour réagir, se contenta de lui retourner son regard, la bouche ouverte. Evidemment, elle était venue tenter de le retrouver, mais elle ne pensait sincèrement pas réussir dès sa première tentative. A croire que lui aussi l'attendait.

Il commença à s'impatienter, relâchant le bras de la jeune femme et poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, dois-je conclure par votre expression que vous avez finalement régressé à l'état de cornichon ?

La jeune femme ferma la bouche, surprise d'entendre sa voix grave et rauque aux inflexions tellement méprisantes qu'elle eut le sentiment de retourner l'espace d'un instant sur les bancs de la classe de Potions.

« Professeur Snape ! »

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit cliff qui fait plaisir ^^ je posterai la suite prochainement, dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **En attendant, des bisous,**

 **DreamLoveRead**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir ! Aucune excuse, mais voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que mon Snape restera assez mystérieux !**

 **Un grand merci à Angel-ina66200 , Zeugma412 , Noumea , Manon, Lolo66 et ViperaEvanesca pour leurs reviews !**

 **Disclaimer : tout va à JKR comme d'habitude.**

 **Rappel : Hermione Granger s'est éloignée du monde sorcier après la guerre et vit désormais dans le monde moldu. Elle visite toujours les Weasley et Harry mais évite le reste des sorciers. Un soir qu'elle flirte dans un bar, elle voit Severus Snape qui était porté disparu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle se lance alors dans une enquête, jusqu'à ce que …**

* * *

« Professeur Snape ! »

Severus Snape, parfaitement égal à lui-même, tordit sa bouche en un rictus narquois.

« De toute évidence, Miss Granger. Voulez-vous bien avancer dans votre réflexion, je commence à réellement m'inquiéter de vos capacités cérébrales. Avez-vous subi quelque détérioration que ce soit depuis Poudlard ? Ou M. Weasley a finalement eu raison de votre intellect ?

Hermione rougit à l'insinuation, récupéra son bras d'un mouvement sec et épousseta une peluche imaginaire sur sa veste pour se donner une contenance. Snape la laissa se libérer en haussant un sourcil, attendant visiblement de pouvoir se moquer de ses prochaines paroles. La jeune femme décida de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir et attendit qu'il rompe lui-même le silence. Au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité, il tourna la tête vers le bar derrière eux et commenta :

« Je ne savais pas que la Princesse Gryffondor s'encanaillait dans des bars moldus. Que penseraient vos petits amis ?

« A vrai dire, professeur, ils le savent déjà et quand bien même, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions, répliqua par automatisme Hermione.

Snape lui jeta un regard circonspect et renifla :

« Vous pouvez cesser de m'appeler ainsi Miss Granger, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, Merlin merci.

« Et je ne suis plus votre élève Monsieur ; je suis une adulte qui profite de ses soirées comme je l'entends, contra Hermione en croisant les bras.

Snape retrouva son rictus dédaigneux, mais ne parut pas offusqué par sa réponse sèche.

« Et cela consiste à ramener des Moldus différents chaque soir ?

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer à nouveau. Le professeur Snape, non _Monsieur Severus Snape_ , réapparaissait soudainement, lui retournait le cerveau pendant plusieurs jours, la traînait dans une allée sombre et se permettait d'être insultant sur sa vie sexuelle ?

« Je ne crois pas que mes aventures nocturnes sont le sujet qui nous préoccupe le plus ici Monsieur. Je pourrais m'interroger sur votre propre présence en vérité. Que diable faites-vous ici ? Ce bar moldu vous ressemble moins qu'à moi, je suis après tout née moldue. Vous êtes celui qui avez disparu. Pourquoi donc ? Et où étiez-vous durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi apparaissez-vous devant moi deux soirs de suite et pourquoi cherchez vous à me parler maintenant ?

« Ah voici enfin l'avalanche de questions, remarqua Snape en s'adossant nonchalamment au mur de la petite allée.

Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu, qu'Hermione se retint d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche d'un air parfaitement ahuri. A la place, elle se contenta d'attendre ses explications en silence, remuant ses méninges et contenant avec peine sa curiosité. Snape l'observa un instant, puis détourna le regard vers la rue passante où des fêtards éméchés criaient et chantaient en riant.

« Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi Miss Granger, commenta-t-il sans plus de hargne. _Néanmoins_ … poursuivit-il alors qu'elle allait contrer son argument, _néanmoins_ je puis vous accorder quelques instants. Mais pas ici Miss Granger.

La situation était tellement irréaliste que Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle fit donc la première chose que lui dictait son instinct. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Vous souhaitez manger quelque chose ?

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire réagir le sombre sorcier. _Il semble sincèrement choqué,_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs ? Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Mais dîner avec Snape ?! Ô Merlin, il va m'assassiner sur place._

A son mérite Severus Snape se ressaisit rapidement et se renfrogna :

« Quelle est cette idée Miss Granger ? Votre plan comprend -il une réunion émouvante entouré du Trio d'Or ? Ou une embuscade de Weasley peut-être ?

« Absolument pas Monsieur, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il se fait tard et vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas me répondre ici. Un bar ferait l'affaire, mais la soirée est beaucoup trop étrange pour commencer. Une bière avec vous me ferait perdre toute notion de réalité, dit-elle en employant à son propre compte le rictus made in Snape. Et puis j'ai faim.

Snape la jugea silencieusement, paraissant douter de son petit discours. Curieusement, il ne s'était toujours pas volatilisé, ne l'avait pas oubliettée et ne semblait pas contrarié par Hermione plus que de mesure. Oui, cette soirée était décidément bien étrange.

« Et si je vous disais que je préférerais vous ébouillanter dans un chaudron, vous utiliser comme ingrédient pour une potion, vous faire tester mes pires créations plutôt que de dîner avec vous Granger !

La phrase ressemblait vraiment à ce que l'ancien Snape aurait dit. Tout y était, insulte savamment dosée, ton narquois et acerbe. Pour un peu, Hermione se serait crue retournée sur les bancs de l'école. Mais elle était une adulte aujourd'hui, et sa petite tentative d'intimidation ne fonctionna pas.

« Bien tenté Professeur, mais vous êtes celui qui m'avez attrapé le bras et traînée dans cette allée. Vous voulez discuter avec moi, pour une raison qui m'échappe, mais peu importe. Vous allez dîner avec moi et puis vous allez m'expliquer ce que fait un héros de guerre reconnu dans le monde moldu.

Severus Snape se redressa et parut sur le point de répliquer. Voyant que la jeune femme restait impassible, il soupira et chose inouïe, acquiesça doucement. _J'ai explosé mon quota d'étrange pour l'année ! A ce train-là, je vais battre Harry pour le titre de la vie la plus palpitante._

« Accordé Miss Granger.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers les rues animées, marchant à grands pas vers ce qui devait être leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ce fut à Hermione, pour la millionième fois de la soirée, d'ouvrir la bouche et de rester stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait jamais parié que le terrifiant Maître des Potions se laisserait convaincre si facilement. Elle l'entendit à peine marmonner quand elle se laissa entraîner à sa suite dans les rues de Londres.

 _« Maudite Gryffondor !_

* * *

 **Le dîner est dans le prochain chapitre ! les réjouissances commencent enfin. Que pensez-vous de Severus ? Quelles raisons pour sa disparition et son retour ? Pourquoi va-t-il vers Hermione ?**

 **Bises, DreamLoveRead**


End file.
